


Forgiven Herminny

by storywriter713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: After a wild Christmas party with more than a few bottles of fire whiskey passed around, Hermione has some apologizing to do.





	

"Hey, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Her voice traveled through a closed wooden door to Ginny's ears, muffled. The red-headed girl ignored the call and instead buried her face into her pillow. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry. She started crying. How could Hermione do that to her? After all they had been through together? How could she! She screamed into her now damp pillow and pounded her fists against the mattress. Why her? Why did she deserve this heartbreak? She screamed again, and reveled in the feeling of her throat hurting. Yes. She deserved the pain. Obviously she was so worthless it didn't matter if she hurt or not. Ginny looked around the room, her vision blurry with tears. She still saw what she was seeking for. A broken piece of glass.

"Ginny, I'm sorry! Please, let me in!" Hermione called, rattling the doorknob. It wouldn't open. Ginny had magically sealed it so even _Alohomora_ wouldn't unlock it. "Ginny! I'm sorry!"

Ginny grabbed the glass and started to trace her veins with the broken edge, not hard enough to leave any mark.

"Ginny, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! Ron just kissed me out of the blue, and I thought he was you! You two look so much alike and I was really, really drunk. Ginny, I am so, so sorry. I love you, and only you. Will you please, please forgive me?"

Ginny's grip on the glass faltered and it dropped onto the floor. She looked up at the door. She had no expression on her face and had stopped crying. Could it be true? Did Hermione really not mean to kiss Ron? Ron didn't know that his little sister and his best friend were girlfriends, so she couldn't be mad at him. Hermione is too smart to mistake her for her brother. She's lying. Yet she was very stressed that day studying. The question was, did Ginny still love her girlfriend?

Yes. Yes, she did. Ginny started sobbing again at her stupid mistake. She lurched to her feet and stumbled to the door, flinging it open and falling into her girlfriend's arms.

"Ginny, oh my gosh, Ginny, I am so sorry," Hermione said hoarsely. She was astounded at the effect a single slip up on her part had affected her girlfriend.

"I forgive you," Ginny cried, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck. "I love you."

Hermione kissed Ginny's forehead, tears of relief running down her face. "I love you, too."


End file.
